


Padre impegnato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto vorrebbe essere più presente con la sua famiglia.Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.Prompt: 1#Naruto/Hinata + Baby!Boruto, fluff, i primi passi





	Padre impegnato

Padre impegnato

Hinata si portò le mani congiunte al petto, i lunghi capelli le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Sicuro che devo stare qui ferma?” domandò, affiancata al divano.

Naruto annuì, era vicino al televisore dall’altra parte della stanza, mise a terra Boruto e disse: “Può riuscire. Dobbiamo avere fiducia nelle sue doti e nella sua costanza. Solo così crescerà come un buon ninja”.

Hinata chinò il capo e guardò il figlio gattonare verso di lei.

“No, Boruto, non così” disse Naruto. Prese il figlio da sotto le ascelle e lo issò, il bambino si aggrappò con un braccio alla sua gamba, mettendosi l’altra manina in bocca.

Naruto ignorò il falco che becchettava alla finestra con un messaggio e le innumerevoli scartoffie sul tavolo alle sue spalle.

< Non sono solo un Hokage, sono anche un padre. Ho dei doveri in casa mia > pensò.

“Prova ad andare dalla mamma sui piedini… cammina…”. Invogliò il figlio.

Boruto fece una smorfia ed avanzò, fece qualche passò ed ondeggiò, Hinata ingoiò uno strilletto preoccupato, il bambino allargò le braccia e rimase in piedi. Fece un altro passo, titubante, e cadde sul sederino.

Hinata fece un passo avanti.

“Fiducia, ricordi?” le ricordò il marito e lei tornò al suo posto.

Boruto corrugò le sopracciglia bionde e si rimise in piedi. Ondeggiando, si rimise in cammino, Hinata sgranò gli occhi, mentre Naruto sorrideva orgoglioso. Passo dopo passo, Boruto raggiunse la madre e si aggrappò alla sua caviglia, facendo una linguaccia al padre.

“Sì!” festeggiò Naruto. Serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto, Hinata sorrise e prese il figlio in braccio.

“Bravissimo, piccolo mio” si complimentò la ninja.

Si udì bussare rumorosamente e la porta tremò.

“Hokage, aprite! Siete richiesto!” lo chiamò a gran voce un ninja.

Uzumaki sospirò pesantemente.

“Io volevo festeggiare questo momento dolcissimo” borbottò.

Hinata lo raggiunse col piccolo stretto al seno, si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Vai, festeggeremo al tuo ritorno” lo rassicurò.

“Ci conto” disse Naruto. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte e corse alla porta. “Arrivo, arrivo… Ditemi solo che non è un’altra grande guerra” si lamentò.


End file.
